Taken Away
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: My take on how Olivia might have handled her mother's death in Taken season 2 episode 8, if she was closer to her mother! Rated M, just to be safe! DICONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to try something new. Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue!! I own nothing!!**

"Hey, we just got our guy on the Miller case, can this wait?" Olivia asked her Captain, when she was requested to see him in his office.

"Close the door"

Olivia walks in confused, "What?"

"Sit down, Olivia"

Olivia shut the door and walked further in to her Captain's office.

"What?"

"Really, I think you should sit down"

"Well, just tell me what's going on" Olivia asked nervously with her hands in her pockets.

"Your mother had an accident…. I am so sorry. She didn't make it"

"How?" Olivia asked with unshed tears.

"She fell down the subway steps, 110th and Boardway" Captain Cragen told his detective, nearly crying himself.

"My mother never takes the subway"

Cragen sighed. "The enterance outside The Velvet Room"

"She was drunk?"

Cragen nodded and Olivia let a tear fall.

Olivia left Cragen's office in shock and left the precinct. On the way home, she went and bought a big bottle of Vodka and sat on the couch crying and drinking. She couldn't believe that her mother had been taken away from her so soon.

That night, Olivia had drunk about ¾ of the Vodka, when she was interrupted by the phone ringing, she let the answer machine pick it, and she didn't feel like talking. But the person on the other end was persistent and called again. She answered.

"Benson" she answered trying to sound normal.

"Hey Liv. I…Um… Heard about your mother. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine" she replied slurring but ended up sobbing harder.

"Liv, are you drunk?" he asked concerned.

"No…Of course not" she slurred.

"Liv…."

"No Elliot, I just wanna be left alone" she cried and hung up.

She walked in to her bathroom and looked in the mirror, hating what she saw. "Life is so unfair!" she yelled out to no-one as she slammed her hand in to the mirror. It broke with a big smashing noise. Bits of the mirror sat in the sink, just shining up at her.

After just staring at the broken mirror for a few moments, she grabbed a big, sharp shard of it and sat on the edge of the bath tub, thinking.

She stood up again and lowered her pants, just low enough to see her inner left thigh before sitting back on the edge of the bath. She sat staring at the glass in her hand before taking it to her thigh and cut a long line. She winced at the pain, but she felt a bit better. Olivia decided to cut the word 'pain' in to her thigh, she'd just carved the letter 'P' when she was now interrupted by a knock at her front door, followed by a very familiar voice. "Liv"

It was Elliot.

"Shit" she cursed as she grabbed a towel and wiped away the blood on her thigh.

"Liv!" Elliot called out, sounding very concerned.

"Coming!" she finally called back as she pulled her pants back up.

She opened the door and saw a very concerned Elliot standing there.

"Can I come in?"

Olivia sighed. "Sure" she replied before remembering the almost empty bottle of Vodka sitting on her coffee table.

Elliot saw it and picked it up. "No wonder, you sounded drunk earlier"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, so? I can mourn my mother's death by getting drunk if I want" she started to walk away, but Elliot grabbed her arm.

She tried to release herself from his grip, but he was too strong for her.

"Let me the fuck go, Elliot. And leave"

"Liv, I worried about ---" he started to say, but Olivia stopped him.

"No, I don't wanna hear it. Leave me alone"

Elliot sighed and nodded. "I'll see you at work tomorrow" and he left.

The next morning, Elliot walked in to the squad room at 7:30 sharp, hoping to fid Olivia sitting at her desk, but she wasn't there. He started to worry even more for his grieving partner.

He sat waiting until Cragen came out at 9am.

"Elliot, Fin, go to Mercy General and see a 13 year old victim. Her name is Cassie Brant"

"Hang on a second, Captain. Where the hell is Liv?"

"She called in sick about an hour ago"

"I don't think she's sick"

"What do you mean?" Cragen asked slightly confused.

"I went to her apartment last night and she was acting very strange"

Cragen sighed. "Go check on her again tonight on your way home"

Elliot nodded.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

That night straight after work, Elliot drove to Olivia's apartment building. He got out of his car and looked up at her window and noticed that all her lights were off, but her car was in her parking spot.

"That's odd, she can't be asleep, it's only 7:30pm" he thought as he ran up the stairs to Olivia's floor.

He got to the door and knocked. But received no answer, He was now officially worried.

**A/N: Please let me know, if you want this to continue for a few chapters, if not, it will be dumped!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanx to xXBlissfulCursesXx for pushing me to write this chapter, so this is for you! Please read and review!!**

Elliot knocked on Olivia's door again, only to receive no answer again. "That's it" he thought and kicked in the door.

He walked in to the living room to find Olivia lying unconscious on the floor with a ¾ empty bottle of whiskey and a painkiller bottle beside her. Elliot ran over to his best friend's side. "Oh, Liv!"

He bent down beside her and felt for her pulse. It was there but faint. Elliot tried to shake her awake as he called 911. But to no avail.

"Liv, please wake up, honey. Help is on the way" he whispered as he heard the sirens of the ambulance nearing.

In the ambulance, the paramedics were shouting medical jargons to each other that Elliot didn't understand, but he realised that he could lose his best friend at any moment.

As soon as they wheeled Olivia in to a trauma room, with Elliot watching through the glass doors, her monitor began to go crazy.

"She's going in to v-tac" Dr Knight yelled out, "Grab me the paddles"

A short blonde haired nurse gave the tall balding man the paddles.

"Charge to 200. Clear"

ZAP. No change.

"Come on, Detective Benson. Charge to 250. Clear"

Olivia's lack of heart rhythm began to worsen.

ZAP. No change.

Elliot was banging on the door. "Please, Liv. I love you. Please you can beat this"

Olivia must have heard Elliot's screams.

"Charge to 300. Clear"

ZAP. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Welcome back, Detective" the doctor said then turned to a nurse. "Grab me a tube and let's get some activated charcoal happening"

The nurse passed the tube and charcoal to Dr Knight.

He stuck the tube down Olivia's throat, just as she was beginning to regain consciousness. She tried to pull it out. "Uh-uh Detective. Marcy, grab Detective Benson's hands and hang on tightly"

Nurse Marcy grabbed a hold of Olivia's hands so she couldn't try pulling out the tube again, as Dr Knight poured the charcoal down it.

When the charcoal took affect, Olivia vomited up all the pill fragments from in her stomach, and Dr Knight wiped away the excess and began a full exam on Olivia. "Marcy, take Detective Stabler to chairs as I do a full exam on Detective Benson"

Marcy nodded and escorted Elliot to the waiting room.

As Dr Knight began the exam, Olivia started thrashing about, so he couldn't check her over. "Detective, are you hiding something?" he asked as he tried to control her.

"No! Don't touch me" Olivia screamed as she continued to thrash about.

It was too much for the doctor, "Dakota, we're gonna have to sedate her"

Nurse Dakota passed the tall male doctor a syringe full of sedative and he injected her. Olivia continued to fight until she fell asleep moments later.

Dr Knight did the full exam on Olivia and noticed something, which upsets him every time he sees something like it. He sighed when he noticed the fresh cuts on her thighs. One thigh even had the word 'hate' carved in it. "Dakota, please get Detective Stabler in here"

The young brunette nurse nodded and left, she returned with Elliot moments later.

"What's going on, doctor?" he asked confused when he walked in.

"Did you know that Detective Benson was cutting?"

Elliot was in shock and confused. "Huh? What?!"

"I'm taking that as a no. Well, here I'll show it" Dr Knight said as he moved the blanket off Olivia's legs.

Elliot gasped at what he saw. He couldn't believe what his best friend had done to herself.

Dr Knight sighed. "I know how painful this is for you. I had a friend that cut and commit suicide in college. Unfortunately, this cut here," Dr Knight pointed to it as he said it, "will require stitches"

Elliot nodded and wiped away his silent tears. "I um… need to sit down"

Nurse Dakota looked at Elliot and noticed how pale he looked all of a sudden. "Are you ok, sir?"

"Ah yeah, I just need to sit down" he said just before he collapsed.

"Oh shit" Dr Knight said as Dakota and Marcy ran in to the next room and grabbed a gurney. The 3 of them helped Elliot on to it and put him in the next room, with Dr Simms, who put Elliot on a pulse ox and heart monitor.

Dr Knight returned to Olivia and began to stitch up her cut on her thigh.

Olivia began to wake in the process. She looked down at the doctor and screamed. "What the hell are you doing? Where's Elliot?" she began to cry.

"It's alright, Detective, he's only next door. He just collapsed earlier"

"I want Elliot. I want Elliot" she kept saying as Dr Knight finished stitching up her cut.

"Detective, how long have you been cutting?"

Olivia went to open her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Nurse Dakota running in from the next room.

"Dr Knight, we need you in here. Something is really wrong with Detective Stabler"

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

But no-one answered her, as Dr Knight ran in to the next room.

**A/N: Please review for the next chapter! I love reviews, they keep me sane!!! Hahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Have Olivia and Elliot kissed yet in the show or having little EO babies running around? No? Well then I don't own them!**

After a few minutes, Olivia was desperate to see Elliot, so she got off the gurney and quietly opened the door to look inside the next room. Elliot was sitting there alone, with an oxygen mask on his face.

He saw a light seep in to the room and saw Olivia walking in. He lifted the oxygen mask off of his face and smiled. "Hey Liv. You should be next door resting"

Olivia began to cry. "I know, but I really had to see you, El"

"Come here, babe" Elliot said as he scooted over and patted a spot beside him.

Olivia walked up to the gurney and climbed on, as Elliot put the oxygen mash back on his mouth. When she was comfortable, Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek and the 2 of them drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr Knight walked in to the trauma room to check on Olivia, but was shocked to see the gurney empty and the pulse ox monitor beeping. He began to panic, but decided to go in to the next room before he alerted security. He opened the door to find Olivia and Elliot in each other's arms sound asleep.

He couldn't help but smiled; he gently grabbed one of Olivia's fingers and hooked her up to the 2nd pulse ox monitor in the room. Olivia didn't even stir, so Dr Knight decided to leave them be and snuck out of the room.

He walked in to the doctor's lounge and saw Nurses Marcy and Dakota.

"You were right, Dakota"

"Huh?" she asked in confusion, turning around from the coffee machine.

"About those 2 detectives, they are in love. They're sleeping together on Detective Stabler's gurney in each other's arms.

Both nurses smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot woke some time later to an empty spot beside him, he began to panic, but then Olivia walked back in to the room.

"Where did you go?" he asked as she climbed back on to the gurney in to his arms.

"I had to go to the toilet, why? Did you wanna join me?" Olivia joked.

"No, not really" he laughed.

"I didn't think so…..Does Kathy even know that you are here, El?"

He shook his head. "Oh shit. I better call her" he got up and left the room, without another word.

Olivia was so jealous of Kathy, because she had loved Elliot since the day they met, but he was already married to Kathy, with children. She was hurt that Elliot left without another word, so she got up and snuck out to the elevator and took it up to the roof top.

The roof top was nice and quiet except for the sounds of the city down below. She walked up to the edge and looked down watching the activity below as she cried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot walked back in to his hospital room, expecting Olivia to be sitting on the gurney waiting for him, but she wasn't there.

Elliot was oblivious to the fact that Olivia was in love with him.

"She must be in the bathroom…Nah she can't be, she went not long ago" he thought but decided to check anyway.

He got to the ladies' bathroom, just as a nurse walked out.

"Excuse me, is anyone in there?"

She shook her head. "No, sorry, sir"

He nodded and began to panic. "Thanks"

He continued to look around for Olivia, but he couldn't find her, so he went to the desk and alerted Dr Knight.

"Dr Knight"

"Yes, Detective Stabler? Shouldn't you be in your room?"

"Olivia is missing"

"Detective Benson?"

Elliot nodded.

Dr Knight sighed and alerted the nurses.

Elliot then noticed the elevators and ran to them.

"Where are you going?" Dr Knight asked calling out.

"Rooftop"

The older doctor put 2 and 2 together. Olivia and a roof top were currently a bad idea. "Shit"

Dr Knight and Elliot ran in to the elevator and Dr Knight pressed the button for the roof top.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever, as they prayed that Olivia was just sitting up there and hadn't done something bad.

Finally the elevator dinged and the door opened, revealing the roof top.

Elliot and the doctor ran out in search of Olivia.

They were about to give up when they found her lying unconscious, with an empty syringe beside her.

Dr Knight shook his head in disappointment and bent down beside her as he felt for a pulse. It was faint, so he grabbed out his mobile phone and rang the ER front desk and ordered a gurney be brought up to the roof, STAT.

3 doctors and 2 nurses came running out of the elevator with a gurney and as they rushed Olivia back to the trauma room, a doctor spoke up.

"What did she inject herself with, Patrick?" Dr Simms asked Dr Knight.

Dr Knight sighed. "Demerol, mixed with other painkillers in this bottle" he said as he showed her the painkiller bottle.

They rushed her back in to trauma and Elliot was escorted back in to his room, as they worked on Olivia.

He sat on the gurney, nervous as hell as he waited for news on his best friend. He still couldn't believe that she had tried to take her own life for the 2nd time within 12 hours. He sat there with his head in his hand, crying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the next room, 3 doctors and 2 nurses huddled around Olivia as they tried to save her life for the 2nd time in 12 hours, after she tried to end it again.

Dr Knight was starting to regret not calling in for a Psych consultation. But he couldn't think about that right now, as he inserted a tube in to Olivia's mouth and poured the activated charcoal down there to pump her stomach again.

Olivia's heart monitor began to go crazy again. The doctors and nurses began to panic even more.

"Charge the paddles to 200" Dr Simms demanded, "Clear"

ZAP. No change.

"Charge to 250. Clear"

ZAP. No change.

"Charge to 300"

ZAP. No change.

"Come on, Olivia. Don't fight against it. Charge to 350"

ZAP. No change.

"Ok, one last time. Come on, Olivia, come back to us. Charge to 350 again, clear"

ZAP.

**A/N: Please review for next chapter! And it will keep me sane! WAHAHA!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Elliot and Olivia haven't kissed in the show yet, so no I don't own them!!!**

ZAP. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Welcome back, Olivia" Dr Simms said, and then turned around to nurse Dakota, "You better let Elliot in, he must be worried sick"

Dakota nodded and went in to the next room; she sat beside him on the gurney.

"Elliot, you may go in now"

Elliot looked up at the young nurse. "She's alive? She's awake?

"Yes, she's alive, but she wasn't wake when I was in the room, she could be now" Dakota said, and then she and Elliot walked in to the trauma room.

Elliot sat in the chair placed beside the bed and took Olivia's hand in his.

Dr Simms looked at Dr Knight and the 2 nurses, "Come on, let's give them some room" and they left.

Elliot held Olivia's hand as she slept; he must have drifted off himself with his head on the bed because he woke when he felt a hand run through his hair

He looked up to see Olivia just looking at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Hey Liv"

Olivia didn't speak, just slightly smiled.

"Are you angry with me?"

Olivia still didn't reply, she just looked out the window.

"Liv, have I done something to upset you?"

Olivia wiped a tear away before looking at Elliot, but just as she opened her mouth, Kathy and the kids walked in. So Olivia just got off the gurney and walked out of the room.

"Olivia!" Elliot called out, then looked at his wife and children, "Hang on a second, I'm gonna have to let Dr Knight know that she walked off"

Kathy looked at Elliot confused, "Why? She's a big girl"

Elliot sighed. "A big girl, who has attempted suicide twice in 12 hours"

"Huh? Really?" Kathy asked feeling bad for her.

Elliot nodded, "back in a minute" and he walked out.

He found Dr Knight at the front desk, grabbing a patient chart.

"Dr Knight, Olivia has done another runner"

Dr Knight sighed. "The psych consult should be any minute as well. Shit" He said then alerted security. But Then Elliot found her, just sitting on the steps in front of the hospital. Forgetting about his wife and children momentarily, he walked out and sat beside her.

"Hey Liv" he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

She looked at him, with tears in her eyes. "Hey"

Elliot wiped away her tears with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you should be with Kathy and the kids"

"Olivia…..You're my best friend and you need help, so here I am"

Olivia slightly smiled.

"So what's wrong?"

"I'm so fucked up, El and I can't help it"

Elliot sighed as he rubbed her back. "Honey, you aren't fucked up, you're just having a rough time at the moment. But I'm here to help you"

"Thank you, El. I wish there was some way I could repay you"

Elliot and Olivia looked in to each other's eyes for a few minutes, before the both of them gave in to the sexual temptation and kissed a very passionate kiss, only to be busted by Kathy, walking out looking for Elliot.

"What the fuck?!" Kathy yelled at them.

They both stopped kissing and looked up at her. Olivia then quickly looked away. Elliot got up and began to apologise.

"Kath, I'm so ----"

"I don't wanna hear it, get your stuff out the house, as soon as you are released from hospital" she yelled at him, before giving him a hard slap to the cheek, leaving a hand print.

Elliot rubbed his sore cheek, as his angry wife walked away.

"El, I'm so sorry" Olivia apologised.

"Liv, it's ok, the marriage was already breaking down. It's not your fault"

Olivia nodded, as Elliot gently grabbed her face and kissed her again.

"I've loved you for a while now, I just never said anything, cos I didn't think that you felt the same way" Elliot whispered after the kiss was over.

Olivia smiled. "Same here"

"Really?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes, really, El. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you"

Elliot smiled as he stood and took her hand and helped her up.

They walked in and told Dr Knight that everything was fine.

Dr Knight nodded. "Ok, but Olivia you better stay in your room, please. You have to have a psych consult"

Olivia nodded in understanding. And she and Elliot went back in to her hospital room.

Olivia and Elliot sat together in each other's embrace for about 20 minutes, until Dr Carter came down from Psych.

She sat in the chair beside the bed and smiled. "Hello Olivia"

"Hi"

"I'm sorry but I'll have to speak to you alone"

Olivia shook her head. "I want Elliot here"

Dr Carter sighed. "I'm sorry, Olivia. But the consult has to be done alone"

Elliot kissed Olivia on the cheek as he got up. "Honey, it's ok. I'll be back when you're finished.

Olivia pouted and nodded. "I love you"

"I love you too" Elliot replied and walked in to his hospital room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Olivia, tell me about yourself"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't feel like telling you my life story"

Dr Carter sighed, realising that Olivia was going to be a tough egg to crack.

"I'm here to help you, Olivia"

Olivia folded her arms on her chest and looked angrily at the older female doctor. "I was the product of my mother's rape, we weren't as close as normal mothers and daughters and she just died. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Dr Carter rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry to hear that"

"I don't want your sympathy"

After about 20 minutes of talking Olivia began to settle down.

"So Olivia, do you have an ultimate desire?"

All of a sudden, Olivia turned shy and blushed.

"It has something to do with Elliot, doesn't it?" Dr Carter asked smiling.

Olivia nodded.

"Does it involve a wedding and a couple of kids and maybe a house with a white picket fence?"

Olivia laughed. "The wedding, kids and house but I'm not too sure about the white picket fence"

"Well I hope that it all works out for you"

Olivia nodded, "Thanks, it felt good to get all that off my chest"

Dr Carter nodded. "See you" and she left.

Elliot came back in and sat with Olivia on the gurney. "Are you ok, babe?" he asked and kissed her on the forehead.

Olivia nodded as she snuggled in to Elliot and put her head on his chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr Carter walked up to Dr Knight, and they went in to the doctor's lounge and sat down on the couch.

"So have you talked to Olivia Benson?"

Dr Carter nodded. "Yes, and I'm a bit concerned"

Dr Knight sighed. "What is she suffering from?"

"I'm afraid that Olivia Benson is suffering from………………..

**A/N: haha! A cliff hanger….. Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to xXBlissfulCursesXx, GiLmOrE-fan-SvU-feak, ghettobabe510 and Danibanixx for you lovely reviews.**

_Last time:_

_Dr Carter walked up to Dr Knight and they went in to the doctor's lounge and sat down on the couch._

"_So have you talked to Olivia Benson?"_

_Dr Carter nodded. "Yes and I'm a bit concerned"_

_Dr Knight sighed. "What is she suffering from?"_

"_I'm afraid that Olivia Benson is suffering from……._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm afraid that Olivia Benson is suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder. Her mother's death may have been one of the triggers. I'm very concerned, so I would like to get her started on anti-depressants and Expressive Therapy. Also I think that she needs to be closely watched by Elliot, because he seems to be the one person that she can really trust"

Dr Knight sighed and nodded. "Ok, I'll go break the news to her. Thanks" he said then walked to Olivia's hospital room, where he found Olivia and Elliot on the bed together.

Olivia was fast asleep with her head on Elliot's chest as he quietly watched the TV.

Dr Knight walked in and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Hi Elliot" Dr Knight whispered.

"Hey. What's up?" Elliot whispered back.

The older man sighed. "You need to wake Olivia for this news"

"Why? What's wrong?" Elliot asked concerned.

Dr Knight rubbed his temples. "Really, Elliot, you should wake her up"

Elliot just nodded and gently shook Olivia wake.

Olivia woke confused and startled. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Dr Knight has something to tell you, babe. Do you want me to stay?"

Olivia nodded, not taking her head off Elliot's chest.

"So what's wrong, Doctor?" Elliot asked again.

"Olivia, I'm afraid that you are suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder and your mother's death may have been one of the triggers"

"Huh? What the hell is that?" Olivia asked in confusion.

"It's mental illness, the symptoms that you are currently suffering from are: depression, post traumatic stress, suicidal attempts and self-mutilation, which can be treated by anti-depressants and other treatments. But, Dr Carter would like you to take anti-depressants and undergo Expressive Therapy, which will allow you to explore and express your feelings and/or thoughts through music or art"

Olivia began to cry and Elliot laid a loving kiss on her head.

"Can you please give us a moment, Dr Knight?" Elliot asked.

Dr Knight nodded. "Sure" he replied as he got up and left.

Olivia snuggled closer to Elliot as she cried. "I told you that I was fucked up, El" she sobbed.

Elliot sighed as he ran a soothing hand through her hair. "Honey, as I said before, you aren't fucked up. You're just sick and require some help and that's what I am here for. I won't ever leave you, understand?"

Olivia nodded in to his chest. "Thank you"

"Anytime, babe. We will work through this; I promise you that I will be there for you every step of the way"

Olivia thought in silence for a moment before speaking again. "That means I'm not allowed to work anymore"

Elliot gave her another kiss on the head. "Yeah, babe, it does. I'm sorry, but right now you need to focus on yourself"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was released from the hospital 2 days later, under Elliot's care and was required to attend Expressive Therapy classes twice a week at the hospital for the first month or two.

Olivia and Elliot woke to the alarm clock at 8am, today was Olivia's first therapy session and Elliot was going with her for support.

Olivia moaned and hid her head under the covers as Elliot turned the alarm off, and quietly laughed at her.

"Liv, honey, we've gotta get up, you have therapy at 9:30"

Olivia groaned. "I don't wanna get up"

Elliot went under the covers and began to tickle her. She actually laughed for the first time in weeks.

"Ok, ok, mercy, El, mercy"

Elliot laughed as he and Olivia got out of bed.

"Go have a shower, Liv. And I will make breakfast"

Olivia nodded and walked in to the bathroom. Elliot had hidden anything that she could use to cut herself, she wasn't impressed, but was grateful that he cared so much about her.

She had a shower and then went in to the bedroom and dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and nice pink shirt, before brushing her hair.

She walked in to the kitchen 20 minutes after she went for a shower, to find Elliot placing a plate of pancakes on the table for her.

Elliot gave her a kiss on the lips. "Enjoy your breakie, babe. I'm gonna take a shower"

He didn't like leaving her in the kitchen with all those knifes, but if he hid those as well, he knew that she would go crazy at him for it.

Elliot returned about 20 minutes later, to find Olivia washing the breakfast dishes and whistling.

He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. "Did you take your medication this morning?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, as she washed the last dish, "Yes, _dad_"

Elliot laughed. "Ok, ok I deserved that. But you know I love you, babe"

Olivia dried her hands and turned around Elliot's arms. "Honey, I know you care and love me. But I know when to take my medication" she said then kissed him on the lips.

Elliot deepened it, but Olivia pulled back looking over at the clock.

"Shit, we gotta go, El"

Elliot nodded and took her hand. Olivia grabbed her handbag from the counter near the door and they left. As they walked to the car, Elliot realised that Olivia was shaking. He stopped walking and stopped her beside him. "Honey, are you ok?" he asked as he gave her a hug.

Olivia nodded in his chest. "Yes, just a bit nervous I guess. I've never been in a therapy session"

Elliot kissed her head. "It'll be fine, babe. I'll be right there with you"

Olivia took a deep breath. "Thank you, El. But we better go now, otherwise we'll be late"

Elliot nodded and took her hand and they walked the rest of the way to the car.

**A/N: Please review! Olivia's first therapy session in next chapter, but it may not be all medically correct, cos I've never had a therapy session. But it's just a story!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Was Elliot married to Kathy in the show? Yes? Well I defiantly don't own them! Cos if I did Elliot and Olivia would be together!**

Olivia and Elliot walked in to her first therapy session, Olivia was so nervous.

The brightly painted room was filled with about 15 people, sketching, painting, writing or playing music.

A tall petite brunette woman, who seemed pretty cheery, walked up to them.

"Hi I'm Megan Smith, you must be Olivia" she said shaking Olivia's hand and turned to Elliot, "and you are?" she asked smiling.

"I'm Elliot, I'm here for Olivia for support" he replied as Megan shook his hand.

She looked back at Olivia, "Ok, Olivia, you have a choice of sketching, painting, writing or playing music to express your current thoughts or feelings. Which do you feel like doing?"

Olivia thought for a moment before looking at Elliot. He squeezed her hand gently, "It's totally up to you babe, I'm just here for support"

Olivia nodded and looked back at Megan, "I think I will try sketching today" she practically whispered.

Megan nodded and they headed over to the table, where 3 people were sitting sketching out their current feelings or thoughts.

Olivia sat down and Elliot sat in the chair beside her as she took out a lead pencil and a piece of paper from the centre of the table. She laughed a bit and Elliot looked at her confused, "What's so funny, Liv?"

"I'm not a very good at drawing"

Elliot rubbed her back, "That doesn't matter, babe. You're just here to sketch out your thoughts or feelings"

"You won't get angry at what I draw?" she asked.

"No, of course not, Liv. There's what you are here for to sketch out what you are thinking or feeling"

Olivia nodded and began to sketch in silence. Elliot tried to watch what she was sketching but she covered it up as she continued, so he couldn't see it as she drew it. "It's a surprise, El" she whispered smiling.

When she was finished, she passed it to Elliot and he smiled. It was a really well drawn picture of her holding a baby in a baby blue blanket and he was standing beside her with his arm wrapped around her waist. Olivia was a very good artist, she just didn't think so herself, Elliot was amazed at her sketching skills.

"You really wanna have a baby don't you?" he asked.

She nodded, "But I think should get this all under control first"

Elliot gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "And we will, babe"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Olivia's one hour therapy session, they went out for lunch.

They sat in a booth at a small café near the hospital; Olivia sat staring out the window until Elliot spoke bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Liv, honey, are you ok?"

Olivia turned from the window and looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

Elliot shook his head. "Doesn't matter, I just thought something was wrong"

Olivia smiled. "Nah, I'm good. Why? What are you hiding?"

Elliot laughed. "Nothing. Nothing"

"Come on, El, tell me"

"Do you really wanna know?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I do. What's going on, El?"

Elliot got up from his seat and kneeled down in front of Olivia.

"Olivia Marie Benson, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Olivia's jaw dropped in surprise. "But you're already married, El"

He nodded, "But I'm divorcing Kathy and I want you to be my wife. And hopefully one day soon raise a child with you"

Olivia smiled the biggest smile, which she had smiled in a while and nodded. "Yes, Elliot. I will marry you" She whispered, then gave him a kiss on the lips.

He grabbed out a small black box and opened it, before sliding the Gold banded Princess Cut diamond ring on her left ring finger.

Olivia sat there just smiling and admiring her new engagement band. "I'm engaged to Elliot Stabler. I will become Olivia Stabler. Oh my God. Oh my God" She kept saying in her head. She was so happy.

Then all of a sudden it dawned on her and she looked at Elliot in to his blue eyes. "Are you sure you wanna marry a woman with a mental illness?" she whispered.

Elliot nodded and kissed her hand. "Honey, I'm in love with you, mental illness or not. You are Olivia Benson, the most beautiful, caring woman I have ever met and am determined to make you my wife and a mother to at least one of my children in the near future" He said pouring his heart out to his new fiancée.

Olivia was in shock, she hadn't expected that speech to come from Elliot, without any hesitation what so ever. She nodded. "Let's go home"

Elliot nodded and held her hand as they walked to their car and drove to Olivia's apartment.

As soon as they got inside Olivia's apartment and shut the door behind them, they were all over each other. As they stumbled in to Olivia's bedroom, deeply kissing; they removed each other's clothing. By the time they reached the bedroom, they were both completely naked. That night, was filled with passionate love making, as they made love they both secretly hoped that a baby would be conceived during this night of pure passion.

**A/N: Please review and let me know whatcha think and if you wanna see the next chapter!!! **


End file.
